Meine Mädchen,Ihr Mädchen
by HikariAiDesu
Summary: Liechtenstien has never felt love before a certain Prussian began finding his way to her. Everyone denies his being there. That he is dead and will not come back. She wont believe them, never because he promised.
1. Chapter 1

**Here you go! It sucks but any way. Prussia and Liechtenstien. Don't hate me please. I LOVE this pairing. Too much probably xD R&R and TANKS FOR FINDING THIS! ENJOY~**

* * *

"Prussia? Is that y-you?" Liechtenstein poked her head out the window, and searched for the albino. Why did she think Prussia was at her house? Gilbird was sitting on her head right now!

"Lilli! Where are you we need to get going!" Switzerland, or Vash, called out to his little sister. She looked over he shoulder and sat Gilbird on the window still.

"Go back to Prussia, okay?" She waited a moment until the bird flew off. She ran down the stairs and tied on her boots quickly. She followed Vash out the door, they were going to the conference as usual.

"_Bruder_?" Liechtenstein asked as the began their walk to Vienna. Switzerland looked down at her and nodded, not really listening. He had a lot of things to worry about that morning. He just wanted to stay home, and sleep.

"Would you ever really shoot anyone? I mean, not like you do Mr. Italy. I know you'd never actually shoot him," She began twiddling her thumbs. Switzerland was snapped back into reality by that question. He looked into he questioning green eyes.

"Why do you ask that?" He answered gruffly. Turning away from his gaze she mumbled in German. Truthfully, she was afraid he would shoot Prussia. She didn't want him to shoot her new friend. She wanted to keep a friend for once.

"I-nevermind."

"_Voglio la pasta Germania! Possiamo ottenere una pasta adesso_?"

"_Nein_!"

"Dude! Britan!"

"Shut up twit!"

"ohonhonhon _ma cherie_,"

"Romano!"

"Chigi!"

Liechtenstein held onto Prussia's hands tighter. The Prussian cooed to her trying to calm her nerves. She had become separated from her brother and now she was clinging to Prussia; after running into him. They were sitting at the conference table, and Switzerland was no where to be found.

"Liechtenstien! Is that you?" a voice shouted from the doorway. Her green eyes followed the source of the voice and an excited squeak came from her.

"M-Mister Austria! Have you seen _bruder_?" She asked the Austrian nodded. She smiled and turned to Prussia. He looked at her with gentle red ruby eyes. He nodded and stood up releasing her hands.

"Liechtenstien? Who are you talking to?" Austria asked as he pushed his glasses up. Liechenstien looked at him confused. Could he not see the albino next to her? Prussia had a angry expression across his face, eyebrows knitted.

"This is Prussia!" She smiled and pointed to Prussia, "Gilbert! His name is Gilbert!" The room suddenly got silent like if someone dropped a pin you could hear it.

"There is no one there Lilli." Ukraine whispered.

"Prussia is gone. Lilli, don't make things up." Hungary answered her eyebrows knitted as well, in pure anger.

"Yes! He's right here! He's not gone! He's right here..." Liechtenstien's eyes got watery and her voice distant.

"_Mein bruder_, he isn't here anymore." Germany bent down to her height the aggressiveness in his voice gone. She filled with anger and trembled a little. She wanted to yell at all these stupid grown ups, tell the Prussia was right next to her, holding her hand. That he promised to always be by her. Prussia reached out for her and held her hand, he whispered apologies in German. His voice soothing her a little.

"_Liebling_, calm down. Vest didn't mean it, I'm right here." He assured her.

"You- you're all idiots!" She screeched her lower lip trembling. Tears finally caught up with her an they flowed slowly down her cheeks. She gripped Prussia's shirt tightly, "He-He promised." Switzerland had finally been lead into the room. He jumped back in seeing the nations surrounding his crying sister.

"Lilli..." She didn't look up. Didn't even glance. Prussia picked her up in he arms and cradled her. He began to tune out the other nations and focus on his _liebe._

"_Liebe_. Your _bruder_ is here. Let's get up and go see him. Come on _liebe_." Lilli nodded and stood up. Switzerland took her into his arms and yelled harsh words at the other nations.

"_Bruder_.. Prussia he is real. I promise." she whispered he sighed.

"No he isn't. He disappeared long ago,after World War one. He is gone." Switzerland put it to her straight. Simple and to the point.

"_Nein_. I'm right here _dummkofp_, you just can't see me."

* * *

NEIN- NO

DUMMKOFP-IDIOT

Voglio la pasta Germania! Possiamo ottenere una pasta adesso?-I want pasta Germany! Can we get pasta now?

Liebe-love

Liebling-darling

ma cherie- my love

If I missed one sorry :)

Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

HAYY! You thought this story was over? Well you thought wrong~ Enjoy~!

* * *

She pulled her knees to her chest and waited for those odd people to come and get her. She sat in the quiet and waited patiently for those people in white coats to take her. They would bring her to the Romanian, Vladimir, and they would talk. They would talk about Prussia and how she felt on that particular day. Then usually big bruder would come and they would talk and he would have to leave. The 'doctors' as Vladimir called them would lead her back to her room. She would get dinner and stay with Prussia the rest of the day. Why didn't she get to live with her bruder anymore? The dubbed her insane and put her here.

"Ich will nicht wieder gehen. Ich will meinen großen Bruder," She whispered to no one in actuality.

" Ich glaube nicht, dass du entweder gehen, lieben."

Her head shot up to see the silver-haired Prussian walking toward her. He wore a grim look like he was going to die or give up his 'awesomeness'.

"Prussia!" She quickly wiped away her tears,"I didn't know you were here." He let out a laugh and a string of 'Kesesesesesese~'. It made her smile. He would do anything to make her smile. He sat down next to her and looked at the doorway.

"When do you think they're coming, lieben?" He asked a sort of sickness in his voice. She looked at him and then the door. She shook her head, "I don't know. Ich will nur in Ruhe gelassen werden." She looked up at him with eyes full of innocents. He could tell she wanted to go home to her bruder. He walked up to the door and bent down examining it with great interest. He hand to get her out, even if it meant...

"Prussia?"

"Liebling."

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing, lieben~"

She blushed and slid off the bed. It wasn't that she didn't like being called 'liebe' or 'lieben' or even 'liebling'! She loved it but, it was all new. Switzerland never called her that. Prussia continued to poke and prod at the door lock. He put his ear to the door and listened intently. He looked deep in thought and wasn't speaking.

"Ah-ha!" He clapped his hands together after a few minutes of silence. A big smile crossed his face and he looked at the confused girl.

"We're leaving soon, lieben!" He fell back onto the floor, still smiling.

"H-how do you know?" The thing was he didn't. He had absolutely no clue whether or not that they were leaving. She bent over to see his face. She was so pretty. Her big green orbs that studied his like a textbook. Her usually blushed scarlet cheeks. Her hair that looked like a gentle sunrise of yellow. She was more that pretty, more than beautiful, she was something he couldn't describe with words. She was perfect, absolutely perfect. He knew one thing, he didn't want to lie to her. He wanted her to smile too though. Her smile was too perfect, as well!

"Vest is coming!" His blood-red eyes gazed into hers and his grin widened. She looked at him for a long time trying to comprehend what he said. Her heart pounded and a smile sparked against her lips.

"We...we're leaving?" She asked a quietness coming to her voice again.

"Ja, lieben." He smiled and reached up to touch her cheek. His smile lit her up and she couldn't help it to smile. She felt her heart swell and she wanted to lean down and kiss him. She loved him and never could use another word to describe it. She loved the albino to death. His hair that she wished to play with for hours. His grin that could sometimes be like the Cheshire Cat and sometimes bring so much warmth. His eyes that when they captured hers it was like a dance of beautiful colors. She just wanted to stay with him forever. Even if he wasn't real anymore. Even if he was dissolved.

"P-Prussia...what are you-" He pulled her face down to his and set a gentle kiss on her lips. The warmth on her lips made her cheeks go red and her body to stop moving. He pulled away and rested his forehead to hers.

"Ich liebe dich das Beste." He eyes widened and then softened.

"Ich liebe dich auch,Preußen."Liechtenstein whispered too. His cheeks turned pink and he smiled.

"Lilli? It's Romania! May I come in, love?"

Prussia cringed and Lilli stood up. She reached down a hand to help him up. He did so and hugged her close.

"Kätzchen." He whispered and released her waist. She blushed brightly and answered the Romanian.

"J-ja..Mr. Vladimir?" She said.

"Come on out, iubesc! There is some people here to see you!" She followed order, with Prussia close behind.

"BUTTTT NOOOORRRGEEH!" A voice sounded that Liechtenstein could hear from her room.

"Shut up." Was the reply.

"Guys lets not fight..."

"What were you expecting?"

"W'at 're 'ou d'ing?"

There stood five men. They looked nice enough. One was tall and had glasses. He seemed to be the quiet type. Next to him was someone she knew, Denmark. He was tall and had big blue eyes. His hair was as he called it a 'work of art'. Then there was the cute little boy next to him. He as known to her as Sealand, a micro nation near England. Then was another man whom seemed familiar. He had almost white blonde hair and was always smiling. Then there was the two brothers from the meetings. She didn't know their names though.

Who were these mysterious people?

"What were you expecting something?"

* * *

WHY IS THE PRINT SO SMALL?!

* * *

TRANSLATIONS_ GERMAN

I don't want to go again. I want my big brother-Ich will nicht wieder gehen. Ich will meinen großen Bruder

I don't want you to go either, love-Ich glaube nicht, dass du entweder gehen, lieben

I just want to be left alone.-Ich will nur in Ruhe gelassen werden.

Yes, darling-Ja, Liebling  
I love you the most.-Ich liebe dich am meisten.  
I love you too, Prussia-Ich liebe dich auch, Preußen  
Kitten-Kätzchen

ROMANIAN:

Love-iubesc


	3. Chapter 3

HAI. Sorry for not updating this... I wasn't sure where it was going.

* * *

Lilli looked at the group of nations in the room. She wanted Prussia to be visible so badly. These nations were scaring her.  
"Mister Danmark? Sealand?" She knew these two nations. Denmark's eyes widened and he grinned widely and childishly.  
" The one and-" He was cut off by Norway choking him by his tie. The younger of the Norse brothers, Iceland, held his hands up in defense. He sighed and MIster Puffin clawed at the top of his head.  
"You're scaring her Dan, Norge." He mumbles softly, walking toward the duo. The Dane barely seemed to hear him, as he was choking heavily and holding his knees, bent over. The Norwegian took the Icelandic a bit of notice, calling out to him in a brotherly manner, "Hei bror..." He says quietly, holding the poor Danish man's tie tightly. Prussia sighed at one their stupidity and how this situation was turning out. Germany was supposed to come! Not these baboons The Swede stepped forward, quickly silencing everyone in the room. He bends down to Lilli's height, alerting the Prussian to stand behind her. Gilbert growls lowly, holding the girl's shoulders. Berwald pulls out a flower, a bright shade of pink sort of color. A soft smile, minuscule in size, but still a smile comes to his lips. Lilli slowly takes the flower a gently, "Danke.." Coming from her lips.  
"...Y'u 're m'wife now."  
The room exploded in laughter.  
Lilli's eyes widened and she hid behind the nicest looking person there, Finland. Prussia followed behind quickly, trying to comfort her in anyway.  
"Now you're scaring her Meester Sweden!" Finland said, snaking an arm around her waist, in a sort of protection. The Prussian didn't mind 'Santa'. He trusted the Finn. Just a little bit.  
"I di'n't mean 'o..." Sweden mumbled, looking at the ground.  
"Guys... can we please get back to why we're here?"


End file.
